


Remember Me?

by harrysbear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cheating, M/M, Rimming, Rutting, Same-Sex Marriage, Top Harry, louis lost his memory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbear/pseuds/harrysbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loses his memory only to remember things from his mistress and not his husband. maybe the world is out to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. take your breath away

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for this story based off of the book called Remember Me? by Sophia Kinsella, its loosely based off of this book I changed a lot of areas in the story to make it better i hope you enjoy it comment if you like it

 

 

Louis walked past the bouncer that was still letting people through even at this time of night. he thought to him self doesn’t anyone stay home nowadays? For instance earlier tonight he went into the market to by some condoms, not for him, but for his friend Liam. He went to the clerk and she gave him a cheeky grin telling him that he was the tenth person to buy some. Isn’t there some limit as to where you should not talk because personally he could give two shits if Prince Harry walked through here and bought condoms just sell them to him. He was not asking for much. Anyway it's already 3 in the morning and he just wants to go home and sleep, seeing as though he have to go to his dad’s funeral tomorrow. Plus Liam is hooking up with some bloke that is way to skinny, he has tattoo’s going up his arms and he has piercings, definitely not the kind of guy Louis thought Liam would go for.

Liam is Louis' best mate, they have been since we were toddlers. Lately his choice in men and women has been very poor, Last night he was a girl who smelt of cats and cologne, but a lot of people love him because he is sweet guy. Louis didnt have many friends besides the people he works with which is a bunch of moody women and an asshole boss.

The only reason they  went out tonight was because the whole office got their yearly bonus, everyone but Louis. Their company Better Living Industries gives all its employees a check for their time spent there but you have to have been working with them for a year. Fortunately he didn’t make the cut, because his year wasn’t until next week. Simon paid everyone their advances ignoring Louis completely. He get's that he didn’t make the cut but the least he could’ve done was given him a cupcake thanking Louis for his contribution to the business. It’s hard being a floor manager.

“Louis, I won’t be home tonight.” Liam said wiping at his mouth. “I’m going to Zayn’s.”

“It looks like he left Li.” Louis said looking for a cab.

“Oh no he just went to tell the girl he came with that he was leaving.”

“That makes you sound like a whore babe.” A yellow sign was pulling up; if Louis ran he could catch it.

“No not really Lou, sorry about your non-bonus and dragging you here. I know you invited Loser Jake and he didn’t show.” Liam said, Louis didnt remember telling Liam that, at least he didnt think so.

“Yeah well can’t expect much from him can I, uh I need to catch this cab bye Li.” He shouted walking past the drunken girls singing “It Raining Men” which is slight funny because it’s starting to ran pretty badly.

In Louis' whole entire life. He has only been with 2 people once in Uni which only lasted about 2 months and the other is now. All of his friends thought that he would be married by now and have a successful career and that he would look like a sex god. None of that has happened he was stuck in a body he hated, he had a medium size over bite because he never went to the dentist, he had a muffin top for a tummy and his hands are so small and dainty plus he was 5’7 which is horrendous because all of his friends are over 5’9. 

Louis ran fast down the steps in his work shoes trying not to slip on the wet pavement. Just then some random slut got into the cab. Great with his luck there will be no more cabs for the next hour.

“Hey Louis!” Liam called walking down the steps with whom Louis presumed was Zayn. “We can give you a ride home.”

“No thanks Liam I don’t want to keep you guys waiting.” Louis stated seeing another yellow sign.

“You sure?”

“Yeah plus there is a cab right there.” He put his hands up hailing the man driving. Thank Lord no one else was in his way. Even as his foot skid on the cement he felt terrified. The last time he fell was in secondary school and the whole class laughed at him. Louis fell face first into the wet street hoping that he didn't get ran over. His hands are cut up as he tried to gain his balance.

Oh shit. He cant get back up.

 

 

~~~~~

 

How long have I been asleep? Why does my head hurt so much? Louis thought to himself 

He felt like he was in a bar fight again. Fuck his head hurt. Okay he was not going to ever drink again that was the last straw.

He felt dizzy again. What is happening?

 

~~

His head was throbbing and his vison was blurry. His mouth feels dry, this by far is the worst hangover he has  ever had.

What was that sound? It doesn’t matter he should sleep…

~~

How long has he been sleeping? Five minutes, an hour? What day was it god he must’ve been asleep for the whole day.

Finally his headache went away and was in no more pain. He opened my eyes slowly hoping there would be day light.  Instead he fond it completely pitch black and everything is clean last time he checked his place was filthier than a whores mouth. This place was spotless no trace of dust or left over pizza crust. Oh shit did he get laid last night. Slowly he pulled back the beige blanket but he got caught on tubes wrapping around his nose and coming out of his arms.

What the actual fuck. What happened to me.

“Louis your finally awake.” A small lady said closing the door. She wore her hair in a ponytail and had long earings which he's sure is a health hazard for this place.

“Yeah I am what happened to me?” He asked laying back down.

“Well you got into a very bad car wreck almost died, but you ended up in a coma for what I’d say for about 3 days that’s pretty quick if you ask me.” Her words were rushed.

“Did you say car wreck?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a mistake I don’t own a car I don’t even know how to drive one for that matter.” He said. Why would he be in a car wreck, then he remembered that night at the club when he hit the floor the taxi stopped in just a enough time to hit his head and he blanked out after that.

“Oh you mean the taxi hitting me?” the nurse gave a weak smile not saying anything. “By the way what day is it.”

“Oh its May 22.” She replied taking the blood pressure pump off his arm. He wondered where his wallet and clothes were.

“I’ll let Marissa the temp bring your things too you.” She said almost as if she was reading my mind.

~~~

After a while the temp lady brought him his things but its not as he remember them. For one he don’t not have Gucci wallet, Armani Suite, or the new iPhone 5 when did the third one even come out seems odd that they would go to 5 and skip 4. Although it was very nice he didn’t have sticky fingers so he pressed the nurse call button and the small nurse came back.

“Everything alright Louis?”

“Yeah its just this is not my stuff I can’t afford this.” He motioned towards the very valuable items.

“Louis I was going to wait until your partner came back, but you lost most of your memory most things seem off but you are now a very successful man owning your own company, your one of the top ten most wealthiest men in the UK.”

This is has to be some sick joke. There is no way he could be one of the richest men in the UK. Why would someone do this to him,  Liam that bastard why would he do something like that Louis thought.

“OK seriously you can stop joking now, its still 2010.” He said giving a weak laugh looking for Ashton Kutcher to tell him that he has just  been pranked.

“Sweetie im telling the truth here have a look.” She handed him an ID which was surely him. He looked completely different his hair was in a quiff instead of a fringe, his teeth are straight and he was actually showing his teeth. Was he really living this life? What made him change it? He wondered to himself feeling tried from to much going on.

“Oh…um do I have a boyfriend or girlfriend or anything?” He asked feeling embarrassed for not remembering if he did.

“Yes, His name is Greg, you got married about a year ago.” She gave a smile and walked away.

He was a married to man was that even legal? What if he was ugly not in looks but with his attitude he is a whole different person then what he was a few years ago.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

“C-come in!” Louis said sitting up more straight and running hand through his hair. A man walked in with flowers and a card. He was more than beautiful. His hair was a soft brown and his eyes were even brighter for being so dark. Oh god what if this was his husband?

“Louis! Im so glad you’re awake.” The mysterious man said handing him a card. “Im Greg… your husband by the way.”

Fuck yes! He had scored big time. Louis took the card opening it only to find a love note. He blushed not wanting to read it just yet.

“Hi…do we like kiss or something?” He said trying to sound confident.

“Only if you’re ready you did just wake up a few hours ago.” Greg said sitting in the chair next to the bed. Maybe it was to early.

“Well maybe it will help me remember you, Like in sleeping beauty only im not sleeping…” Louis was staring to ramble which made Greg laugh.

“You're still the same.” He said coming closer to the bed. “Well if your sure.”

Closing the distance between them Greg's soft lips crashed against Louis', but no sparks went off or feelings came back. Louis opened his mouth giving Greg an awaited entrance his tongue explored Louis'. Only he couldn’t feel anything when he did the same. Was he really in love with this man.

~~~

It was nearly a week since Louis had been discharged from the hospital and going back to my mansion of a home, it was a whole two floors in the most expensive apartment building he had ever seen. As it turned out Greg designed the whole building. It was extravagant the walls were marble the floor was oak wood and they had a waterfall in the foyer which took up the whole wall.

It was hard to get used to the new upgrade His life had, obviously he was used to this type of thing but it just seemed unbelievable. Him no name, Louis Tomlinson becoming famous for owing a business as it turns out not a company and being married to an architect. This does not happen to people from where he is from. Guess he should be lucky.

“Uh Louis im having a few guests over for dinner they are our friends and they want to see you.”

“Eleanor would you help me get this menu ready for tonight, and ill need you to go the store to get wine.” Greg called from the kitchen

After five hours of preparing himself and exploring the house the guests were finally arriving. The majority were husbands and wives but only one was single.

“Louis I want you to meet someone.” Greg said pulling Louis in close to his tall frame.

“Louis this is Harry Styles, Harry this is Louis as you know.” Louis gave his hand out to the even taller man who had a fedora on over his curly hair. He had tattoos peeking from under his white shirt and blazer. If Louis wasn’t married he would ride him like a pony.

“Hi Louis nice to see you.” Harry’s voice was deep and slow if it had to be said it was sex.

“Hi Harry im sorry I don’t remember you but im sure we’ll get on.” Louis said feeling a little pang of hurt because how could he not remember this gorgeous fucker. “Anyway would you like a drink I’d be willing to get you one so you and Greg can catch up.”

“Uh, actually I’ll come with you.” He smiled. Making Louis weak in the knee’s. Fuck Louis thought he is married he shouldn’t be attracted to Harry. He gave Greg a quick kiss on the check to remember who he was actually with.

“So were we like friends or something?” Louis asked reaching for a wine glass.

“Yeah. Listen I need to tell you something do you think we can talk in private?”

“What is it?”

“I’d much rather do this in private.” Harry was walking towards the balcony which was lighted with small rain drop lights it was pretty really. Louis followed the man outside and closed the door.

Suddenly he was span around and Harry’s lips were connecting with his but this time he felt something like the spark he had wanted from Greg’s kiss which didn’t happen. He traced his tongue on my bottom lip asking for an entrance that was much needed. The kiss grew more rushed like it was something they both were waiting for. Harry pulled away suddenly making Louis gasp.

Louis definitely felt something more was going on between them than just friends.

 


	2. baby came home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updating but i made this one longer so enjoy.

After an eventful night Louis ended up going to bed with Greg. Well not technically because Greg thought it would be better if he slept in the guest bedroom because it wouldn’t be right for Louis to lay in bed with a stranger. Louis was a bit frustrated with Greg he took it upon himself to write a fucking book on what Louis should and shouldn’t do. Louis about killed the son of a bitch. Louis went through the book for a laugh but he started actually reading it and was amazed with the material.

_Eating Habits:_

_Drink the green protein shakes in the morning for a great start to the day_

_Stay away from any form of carbohydrates (i.e pasta bread and grains)_

_Only eat turkey bacon less fatty_

One thing was for certain if Louis had to live like this why did he  even change, He continued reading and ended up laughing out loud.

_Foreplay:_

_Riding_

_Dirty talk_

_Name calling (i.e daddy’s little cock slut my favourite)_

_Love bites on hips…._

The list went on for about five pages. Louis showed the book to Eleanor who sat there for the reminder of the lists and they shared quite a few laughs. Louis looked towards his phone noticing the little pop up screen that said message.

He unlocked his phone and read the message it was from Harry someone he was trying to avoid but somehow he couldn’t stop thinking of.

_Hey lou just wanted to see if you need any help today. H xxx_

Louis sat for a minute thinking of what he was going to do today when he realized that he had a doctor’s appointment at 11.30. Shit how could he have  forget something so important today. He didn’t have a ride and Eleanor did her shopping for the house at eleven so he couldn’t ask her and calling a cab for a ride to a therapy place when you are millionaire is unthinkable.

_Hey Harry, actually would you mind driving me to the doctors. –Louis (:_

He added a smiley face just to sound friendly with no further intentions which might lead Harry on. He walked to his closet and found his outfit for the day, A pair of regular blue jeans a grey sweater with a white button up underneath and a pair of grey oxfords to pull the look together.

He looked in the mirror and had a sudden flashback. _He closed his eyes when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his hips, he pushed himself closer to the person behind him putting his arm around the man’s neck to pull him in from a kiss without realizing he turned his whole body still in the man’s arms he jumped up and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist he finally he opened his eyes and to only be meet with a pair of the most beautiful green eyes._

That was it Louis fell out of it a trance blinking. Harry was all he could think he was the only person with green that he has ever met. What were they doing together in such intimate setting? Something very important was going on between him and the green eyed boy.

~~~

At eleven fifteen there was a knock on the door and in came Harry, wearing a knit sweater with a black tank top underneath with dark blue pants and brown boots. Louis greeted him and off they went. After the therapist Harry drove Louis to a tapas restaurant; where they would spend the next four hours talking.

Louis only released that his love for Harry was true. They literally talked about random things but it just felt right. Any time he talked with Greg it was more or less forced, but with Harry it was magical like they had been best friends since they were kids.

“Hey wait I remembered something today.” Louis said suddenly.

“And what was that mister.” Harry said sipping his scotch.

“Ok it’s a little bit embarrassing but I think you were in it,” Louis was a bit flustered not wanting to tell Harry that they were kissing. “Uh you...I was… the two of us were making out and then I looked up and seen your eyes.”

Harry smiled and then leaned in a little closer to Louis face and kissed him. Louis wasn’t expecting it but soon he realized what he wanted and pulled Harry closer wrapping his arms around the boys neck gently pulling at the boys soft curls. Harry made a soft almost purr like sound, he slid his hand down Louis thigh and squeezed, in return Louis deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into the taller man’s mouth exploring the familiar place.

After a few moments Harry pulled away smiling again. Louis looked into his eyes and it finally clicked he was in love with Harry. He didn’t have feelings for Greg and if he did they were gone. Harry made him feel good since being out of the hospital. Yeah it had only been two weeks since they met again but being with Harry just seemed right.

That night when the party was over all Louis could think about was Harry. He brought him up more than once when Greg and him were having a conversation later that night. And when he went to take a shower that night he felt himself getting hard just even thinking about Harry. When he went to bed that night he rubbed one out moaning Harry’s name  as he reached his climax. It just felt right. Louis needed to tell Harry how he felt about him.

“Harry I need to tell you something important.”

“So do I, but you go first.” Harry said.

“Okay I think Im in love with you.” Louis heart skipped a beat when Harry didn’t say anything. Harry was sitting there not saying anything, he was emotionless. Louis was on the verge of tears because he had just expressed his feelings for the man.

“Your sure?” Was all Harry said when finally snapped out of it. Louis nodded letting a tear spill out. “Why are you crying Lou?”

“Harry I just told you how I felt about you and all you say is your sure. I feel like shit.” Louis sobbed covering his eyes. Harry leaned over and pulled Louis hands away from his face wiping away multiple tears as they came out of the boys  blue eyes. It hurt Harry to see him crying.

“Louis don’t cry. I was just checking because I was going to tell you that I love you. I wanted to make sure that you really had these feeling not just because we had got done kissing.”

Harry lifted Louis face to look him in the eye and said “I love you. I want to be with you forever.”

Louis smiled finally wiping away the last of his tears.

“Harry I’ve know you for a two days longer probably and everything just feels right with you, I don’t have to hide my emotions with you. Greg is a proper dick and I realize that today before you picked me up I found a note in my closet that said to wear loose fitting clothes because I gained a few pounds in the hospital. And then you picked me up and I said I looked amazing.” He picked at the grey sweater. “I put this thing on to hide my stomach. And you made me feel good about myself.” He weakly laughed.

“I hate him so much Lou.” Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis sides. “I only put up with him because of you.”

***

A week later and Louis was fighting with Greg because for the third night Louis was going out for a while, not mentioning that Harry was waiting for him in the building entrance, that’s all they did lately. Fight yell and then Louis would leave.

Harry was always there to comfort the smaller boy wrapping him a blanket once they got to the flat, which was nice, quiet, and high above the cities bustling streets. Harry would rub Louis back saying that Greg didn’t deserve him or how he wished Louis could just leave him. This would leed the boys to flirting and then one thing lead to another and Harry was pushing his third finger into Louis aching hole and filthy moans would escape their mouths once Harry was deep inside Louis hitting his prostate with every thrust. And Louis would try his best to hold his come in for Harry but it was hard when love bites were being left on his back and Harry was tugging his dick just as fast as he was fucking him. Harry would reach climax once Louis clenched around him so it wasn’t like they were off by minutes just a few seconds but that was all that was needed. To feel each other and they knew that they were in love and no one could get in there way.

They both deiced that it was best that Louis be with Greg for a few more weeks before asking for a divorce. It was hard for Louis not to roll his eyes by the stupid remarks Greg was saying. The other night as Louis was making his tea for bed Greg came storming into the kitchen yelling.

“Fuck Louis how many times have I told you to stop leaving your shoes in the hallway!” Greg threw the pair of oxfords to Louis’ feet making him jump back a bit. “I have to keep on telling you to not do this but you keep on and on. Grow up and put your goddamn shit away.”

That did it for Louis as tears spilled onto his cheeks, he lost it.

“I’m not a fucking child! Fuck you Greg! fuck these stupid rules they’re fucking shoes!” Louis yelled picking up the shoes and throwing them at Greg. “Im done with this, I cant go on anymore.”

Louis rushed past the man knocking him down in the midst as he went to his room grabbing a bag already packed with basic clothing articles and a few thousand pounds. He reached for his phone and seen Greg come into his room.

“Louis don’t go I’m sorry.” He started to say.

“No, I’m leaving and that is it.” Louis said going to the rooms exist waiting for Greg to move out of his way. “I’m not coming back so don’t even think about waiting for me.”

He stepped out of the house and into the elevator. He pulled up Harry’s number and called him. He told him everything starting to cry. Harry reassured him and promised he was going to make things better.

 After waiting 10 minutes in the building’s lobby he seen Harry pull up in his Audi, and he came in rushing towards Louis standing against the wall. He brushed his lips over the younger boys.

“Louis if we don’t leave now im going to fuck him up.” Harry said breathing heavily. Louis grabbed his hand giving it a small kiss.

“Let’s go then.” He said pulling the taller boy.

“You’re leaving with him!?” A voice shouted from behind them. “What are you fucking my best mate?”

Harry dropped Louis’ hand and walked to Greg. He sized him up Harry had the height advantage in this one glaring down at Greg.

“You piece of shit, we are not mates.” Harry said poking into the man’s shoulder inching him back towards the wall. “Louis and I fuck on a nightly basis, I fuck him so good he has to wait hours before he can leave and come back to your sorry ass.” Harry spat his words clenching a fist by his side.

“Yeah then why does he come back?” Greg said as a comeback but all he got was wicked laugh from Harry.

“Listen, Greg.” He spat again. “Louis is going to divorce you, now for your sake I hope you walk away right now…” Harry never got to finish his sentence because he felt a small hand on his back.

Louis stepped around him placing himself in-between the men. He gave Harry a weak smile mouthing I love you.

“Greg stop you are acting foolish. I no longer want to be with you and if you cant accept that then you can fuck yourself because I can see myself raising a kid or two with Harry after were married, but you I can’t even imagine keeping a goldfish.”

Louis walked away grabbing Harry’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“That’s it then, this is how you’re going?” A shallow voice said.

Instead of answering Louis stopped and pulled Harry down for a kiss lingering longer than necessary.  They got into Harry’s car and drove off, Harry was still breathing heavily. When they pulled up to Harry's building Louis rested his hand on the younger boy’s thigh. He looked into Harrys eyes and smiled.

“I really fucking love you Harry.”

Harry stayed quiet for a second before saying back to him followed by a question.

“Did you mean it?” Harry said placing a hand over Louis’ and giving it a small squeeze. “About getting married and having kids?”

Louis nodded yes.

***

“Harry?” Louis asked rolling over on his side to see an empty bed. He sat up and moved the blankets around looking for his phone.  Once he found it he slipped out of bed and into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

He walked into the kitchen only to see Harry bent over plate doing something to it.

“What’d you make today?” Louis said wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist taking in a deep breath.

“Good Morning, today I made omelet’s with cheese and bacon bits.” Harry said turning into Louis arms, leaning down and giving him a kiss.

They ate in silence for a while before Harry broke the silence.

“So today I have to go to Brixton and go to a gallery to buy some art for a house want to come?” Harry asked taking a sip of orange juice.

“Sure, I like going with you on your work days.” He smiled.

Louis hasn’t gone to work since the accident he doesn’t even know if he needs to show up, granted his making money without even being there, but he feels like he should at least make an appearance. Going to work with Harry was like going on an adventure they would go to poor area’s looking at the street art so it could become a household work piece, and they would find themselves in richer area where people made their living on art work. You never know what you are getting into when looking for clean modern art work.

When they arrived Louis was taken back this place was far more classy then last to places they visited it was an all white building with metallic window panes and they had a custom made sign that read “Malik Designs” the inside was even more elegant on the inside the art work was like looking at Banksy but more colorful and freeform.

“Hello, were here for an appointment with Zayn.” Harry walked forward to the receptionist desk. Putting out his business card like he always did. She told them to wait a few minutes, so Louis stepped back and looked at the pieces of work.

“Zayn will see you now.” The receptionist said after a few minutes. They walked to the back of the building into a office with windows for walls and a beautiful view of the city around them. A tan figured turned around from the wall hanging up his mobile. He had tattoo’s all over his arms and was skinny he reminded Louis of someone he met a long time ago, he pushed it aside thinking to himself that he had never seen someone so beautiful like this before. 

“Hello, Im Harry Styles and this is my partner Louis Tomlinson, I set up an appointment to today to check out your work for the real estate im going to be selling.”

Louis smiled at the man.

“Right umm have I met you before?” Zayn said looking at Louis with a confused expression.

“No not that I can think of.” Louis said looking at Harry who just gave him a shrug.

“We have,” Zayn’s eyes lit up. “Liam is your friend well was your friend and then you guys had that fight and then well yeah, your doing good though, oh man Li’s not going to believe this.”

Louis remembered the night of the club when he fell, but why would he and Liam get I a fight? They were best friends for life. Come to think of it the last few weeks he hasn’t talked to any of his old friend’s even from work.

“Yeah I remember now, tell him I say hi.” Louis said grabbing Harry’s hand and squeezing it.

“Okay yeah I will, any way lets go and get you your art Harry.” Zayn said leading them into another gallery room showing them his works. Three hours of picking out art they ended up with around 15k worth of art work. It was amazing how someone like Zayn made such beautiful master pieces.

After an awkward goodbye the couple left, Louis felt bad though because he couldn’t even remember why he wasn’t friends with Liam anymore.

“You okay Lou?” Harry said opening the car doors. Sliding into his seat turning down the radio.

“Yeah its just…I feel like shit me and Liam were best friends and I don’t even remember what we were fighting about.” Louis said sulking a bit. Harry gave him a weak smile before speaking.

“Give him a call what harm can it do im sure you both can forget the past and be friends again.”

Louis smiled searching his contacts for Liam’s name. He pressed the call button.

“Hello?” A voice said.

“Is Liam there?” Louis said keeping his eyes on Harry who sat there and smiled.

“Speaking,” Liam said. “Who is this?”

“Its me Louis,” Louis said hopefully.

“What do you want?”

“I want to apologize for making things between us bad, I don’t remember what happened but I still want to be your friend I promise that I have changed.” Louis said feeling light headed afterwards.

“I don’t know if I can Louis, you fucked up big time. I know I should have sympathy but I don’t think I can ever forgive you for what you did to me.” Liam said sternly.

“Okay, I’m sorry Liam for anything I said or did.” Louis voice cracked he cried softly and even harder when he heard the other end hang up. Harry drove them home feeling guilty for Louis having to feel humiliated. He ordered take out for them setting it on the table so they could talk instead of watching tv.

“Want to talk about it?” Harry said taking a scoop full of fried rice.

“Not really,” Louis said picking up a wanton and placing it on his plate. “So I watching wife swap earlier and this mom great rack if I was straight right she tells the kids that eating take away or fast food is the work of the devil.”

Harry cut him off. “Come on Louis, I know your upset, don’t change the subject.”

“Do I have to?” Louis said placing his chopsticks down, Harry glanced over to him. “Fine, it’s just hard because I don’t know what I did and I can’t just ask what happened obviously it was bad but I didn’t think it was that bad you know.”

“Yeah, hey maybe ask your mom if she knows what happened.” Harry said hoping that Louis would agree.

“I didn’t even think of that, what would I do without you Mr. Styles?” Louis said leaning over the table to place a kiss on Harry’s smiling lips.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr for updates and other one shots being created at hipsterpls.


	3. let it go

Louis had his hands pinned above his head and legs wrapped Harrys thighs as the taller boy thrusted into him. Their breathing was becoming one besides the occasional “Fuck Louis, so tight” and Louis moaning whenever Harry hit his prostate. This was their usual morning routine after they would eat a small breakfast, take a shower which ended up with the boys giving each other lazy blowjobs while the water bounced off their skin and then Harry would take Louis on one of his jobs and they’d come home to eat dinner and cuddle with each other only to have more sex once they got in bed. Sex drove their relationship, if they didn’t have sex they probably wouldn’t be so wrapped each other’s fingers. Louis didn’t know if this was a good or bad thing but he pushed this thought to the back of his brain figuring that it was good thing because that’s when he would have memories of his past. Harry loved how much sex he was having not because he was a crazy sex machine, but because once he finished Louis off they would have a deep conversation about one of Louis’ memories he had as Harry was pushing into him. It was beautiful because the more they had sex, the more he remembered things.

“Louis, when are you going to call her?” Harry asked setting down the plate of spaghetti in front of Louis who gladly picked up his fork and started to eat. Harry eyed the boy carefully, he knows Louis has been avoiding talking to his mum, he’s only heard stories of her. Like once when Louis was small she left him in the bathroom at Tescos because she had been running late to pick up Lottie from dance class, at the age of 16 he realized his mom was not fit a parent because she was scattered brained so Lottie went to live with their grandma and he and his father stayed to take care of her and he finished school to get a job at BLI and became a floor manager and then one day his dad died so he had to fully take care of her, but since then she’s been even more crazy.

“Harry you look lost, take a seat.” Louis said taking a bite out of the garlic bread.

“Oh shit, I was just thinking.” Harry said siting down. “Lou?”

“Hmm.” Louis said trying to advert his gaze from Harry.

“When are you going to call her?”

“I don’t know what if she doesn’t remember, I know I told you about her leaving me at Tescos.”

“Do you want to work things out with Liam or not, I’m sure she remembers she just called from the home to wish you happy birthday.”

“Harry, my birthday is in December it’s a few months  away.” Louis said pushing his plate to the side only to pour more wine into his glass.

“She remembers it though.” Harry said grabbing the glass from Louis to place it on the counter. “That’s your fifth glass today slow down.”

Louis pouted as the glass was taken from him.

“If I call her right now can I have my glass back?” Louis said titling his head to the side to show off a purple bruise Harry left there that morning, trying to fluster the taller boy.

“Maybe.” Harry said swallowing down the food in his mouth. Louis reached over and wiped the sauce from the corners of his mouth.

“Fine, I’ll call her.”

After the fifth ring a women picked up the phone asking who was calling at such a late hour, making Louis laugh because six pm is still early.

“Tomlinson Louis, I just want to speak to my mother, Jay.” He said glancing at Harry who was smiling as he pulled the cake out of the oven.

“Yes, dear,” The women said. “I’ll get her for you.”

There was shuffling on the other side of the phone as it was getting passed.

“Louis darling, Momma’s missed you happy birthday sweetie.” Jay mumbled more incoherent sentences before she stopped talking.

“Hi mum, I was wondering if you know why Liam and I are no longer friends.” Louis said pacing the house, only to stand next to a window looking outside.

“Oh darling, that was so terrible,” Jay replied. “When you went to your father’s funeral everything made you change because of his will, Liam told you to calm down because it must’ve been a mistake as to why your father left you with nothing. And then you lashed out on all of us, but it was hard for Liam to forgive you once you became rich, he visited me the other day to catch up sweet boy he is.”

None of it made sense to Louis, his dad didn’t give him anything so he flipped out on his best friend.

“Mum what else happened?”

“Oh sweetie it’s horrible,” Jay sounded like she was going to cry. “When Liam went to visit you at your house a man answered the door Geoff no Greg answered the door and told him to fuck off that you didn’t want him around anymore.” She was crying.

Greg. Greg his, at the time husband pushed Liam away. Greg who at the time Louis trusted. It was all Greg’s fault for their fallout.

“Mum, don’t cry okay go to bed alright. I’ll talk to you later.” His mum disconnected so he pushed end call and looked out the window feeling like he was going to collapse. Tears poured out of his. This whole time Liam hated Louis because something Greg did. Didn’t Liam know that Louis loved him and would never want to leave him? He was crying hard when Harry dropped the piping bag and rushed over to his side.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Harry cooed into the smaller boy’s ear as he rubbed his back trying to soothe him. It was several moments before Louis spoke gaining control of his breathing.

“It was Greg.” Louis only got those three words out before he broke down again wrapping his shaky arms around Harry’s long torso so he could get even more comfort. He made Harry’s t-shirt wet with every sob a little bit of snot getting on to the cotton t-shirt.

It was only after Harry had picked up his small body and placed him on the sofa did he realize that he was no longer crying.

“The asshole, Louis I’m sorry.” Harry said finally using his fingers to lift Louis chin so he could look into his eyes. Louis gave him a weak smile which turned into a yawn. Louis rubbed his eyes, and gave Harry a small peck on the lips.

“Let’s go to bed so we can talk.” Harry carried Louis bridal style into their room and laid him on the bed unbuttoning Louis jeans and pulling them off he did the same with his, sliding into bed next to Louis who rolled over to snuggle closer to Harry’s warm body. He stayed quiet for a while before he spoke.

“Liam is mad because he thinks I didn’t want him anymore.”

Harry answered quietly. “Lou talk to him, tell him the truth, he has to accept your apology if he knows the truth.”

***

“Please…Haz…fuck that’s amazing…” Louis’s words stammered out in short sentences.

“Louis this is the last time I give you a foot massage now go and call Liam.” Harry said placing Louis’ smaller feet on the cushion next to him. “No pouty eye’s he’s your friend so make things right.”

“Okay fine.” Louis breathed out. It’s not that he didn’t want to make things right between him and Liam it’s just that how do you tell a once friend that it wasn’t his fault it was someone else’s it just looks like he is putting the blame somewhere on someone else. He stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make the call. The call lasted all but five minutes and Louis was the only one talking and just before it was over Liam said okay goodbye Lou.

It wasn’t anything special but Liam was the first person to call him Lou. Well maybe not the first person but, they were only 5 and Liam went over to Louis’ house on the first day of primary school and he said ‘Okay Lou its time to go we don’t want to be late’ which made Liam’s and Louis’s mothers both laugh. It was only funny because Louis was going on about his pink power ranger toy, Liam was just really excited to be staring class.

Hearing Liam say Lou meant that everything was better and that he had forgiven him at least that’s what Louis tells Harry as they are doing laundry that night.

“This is shit, I’m fucking famous for having a business, we should get a maid. I’ll see if I can get Eleanor from this divorce she’s pretty cool you would like her.”

“Why would you want a maid do all this work?” Harry said tugging at Louis’ shirt as he rested his back against the dryer. “You wouldn’t be able to do this.”

Harry gripped Louis waist pulling him in for a kiss only for the smaller boy to be picked up and placed on the washer, not breaking the kiss in the process. Harry pushed start on the washer which started its cycle and stared to rattle.

“Harry…fuck me please.” Louis said in a whisper palming himself. Harry unbuckled Louis jeans pulling off his trousers and pants making the boys boner flop against his stomach. Louis finished taking off his shirt as Harry got rid of his clothes. He reached over Louis and picked up a small tube of lube, thank fuck they had checked the pockets of their jeans. Louis slid off the washer and turned facing it so that his dick touched the cool of the machine rattling underneath it making him hard.

Harry ran his finger up and down Louis hole making the boy whimper. He decided that Louis was going to beg for him. He placed both of his hands on Louis hips and placed his mouth on the waiting hole, giving it a quick lick. He massaged Louis bum rubbing then pulling off and spanking. His mouth did other wonders to the boy he continued to lick into the tight area then place a wet kiss his tongue darted in and out of Louis, the smaller boy was starting to shake. Louis rocked his hips backwards fucking himself on Harry’s tongue. He let out a soft whimper.

“Don’t hold it in Lou. Say my name.” Harry said stopping and standing up. He got the lube and placed a generous amount on his dick giving himself a few tugs. He smacked Louis’ ass making it shake.

“Ay! Harry…” Louis screamed out his dick was starting to harden even more as the machine just then decided it was going to shake even harder. “Fuck…ah… Harry fuck me.”

Harry spanked Louis again leaving a mean red mark on the tight skin. He lined himself up and pushed into Louis not giving him any time to adjust before he started to thrust into Louis, finding his prostate within seconds of pushing in.

“Harry harder.” Louis moaned grabbing to the top of the washing machine to give Harry a better position. This wasn’t the first time they fucked while doing laundry usually Harry would fuck him on top of the washer to create a vibrating panel for Louis to get overstimulated. Harry quickened his pace and for a few moments the only sound was the slapping of skin and the washing machines buzz.

Harry leaned back to look at himself pushing harder into Louis with each thrust, the sight was beautiful his hard dick going into a tight hole and Louis cheeks jiggling with his powerful movements. He smacked Louis hard on his bum leaving a bight mark on the golden skin. Louis rolled his hips to meet with Harrys thrusts making him quiver.

“Come for me princess,” Harry said grabbing on to the boys hips giving him four more power ridden thrusts before he felt the boy beneath him tighten around. “Fuck Lou you slutty princess, you like when daddy talks dirty to you, come on you whore come for me.”

Louis was trying to hold it in for longer wanting to feel Harry fill him up, but he couldn’t handle the way the taller was talking to him. He pushed his hips back against Harry.

“Yes, daddy.” The smaller boy said losing his control and white streaks painted the blue machine. “Daddy fill me up.” Louis said popping the p he grabbed on to his softening cock and tugged a few times before stopping. Harry’s thrusts were becoming erratic and uncoordinated.

“Daddy please,” Louis said reaching behind to single Harry to come closer. “Fuck me so I can come again.” Harry kissed Louis hard pushing away the feeling, his baby wanted to come again.

“Princess, get on your knees,” Harry said pulling out of the tight whole already missing the warmth. Louis span around with enthusiasm dropping to his knees. “Let daddy fuck you in the mouth baby.” Harry softly grazed Louis head pushing him closer to his erect member.

Louis opened his mouth waiting, he looked into Harrys eyes as the boys larger cock was entering his mouth. He kissed the head, swirling his tongue around it like a lolli. “Mmmm daddy so big.”

Louis pumped his again hardening cock in motion with bobbing his head on Harry his nose brushing the light hairs at the base. Louis pulled off with a pop and looked up into Harrys eyes. “Wanna taste you.”

Harry grabbed the boys neck, cock already in his mouth and gave small pumps feeling Louis grab on to his hips. He looked down to see that Louis’ eyes were getting watery.

“Princess relax, take all of daddy.” Harry thrusted harder this time feeling himself hit the back of Louis mouth, Louis made a soft noise sending a pulse through Harry, he knew he wasn’t going to last long, one two three more thrusts and he was coming hot white streaks into Louis mouth. The smaller boy swallowed it all wiping at the corners of his mouth to get any lost come in the process. Harry lifted the boy to his feet connecting their lips together in a kiss, he could taste himself as his tongue traced the boys bottom lip.

He pulled away and reached down lower to the boys chest rubbing the pad of his thumb over the boys nipple making him gasp. “Gonna make you come like this princess.” Harry did the same with Louis' other nipple rubbing circles to the hardening skin. He leaned down and placed his lips on the boys nipple kissing it, licking with his tongue and giving a small nibble. Louis gasped tugging at Harry’s hair.

“Har- Daddy i'm going to come.” Harry moved to his next nipple and did the same thing only this time he reached down to Louis cock and gave it a small tug before the boy spilled out beads of come not enough in his system to give any more.

“Baby you did so good.” Louis was panting, regaining his breath as Harry cleaned him up wiping away the come with a warm towel. They went to bed soon after.

“I’m not getting a maid.” Louis said as he slipped into unconsciousness, pressed into Harrys warm front.  Making the taller boy smile wide. He went to bed with a smile on his face knowing he proved his point.

 

 

 


	4. a little death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just want to apologize for the lack of updates on this story. A lot happened to me in this absence, just for a future reference i plan on updating at least 2 times a week most likely friday and tuesday. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter!!

 Louis, prior to his accident, was the CEO of a software designing company. It happened when Better Living Industries was shut down due to a union strike which involved thorough investigation of Simon Cowell and his business partners. Who were laundering money into an offshore account somewhere in the Bahamas, so he decided to make a company with his friend Niall who worked with him at BLI. The idea of a software designing company came to them while they were eating lunch at McDonalds and an advertisement came on saying now is the time to start up your company.  
Today is the day he will finally go back into the real word, Niall had been coming over a few times a week so Louis could get a better understanding of the way things were. It was after 8:30 when he realized that work was to start at nine. He hurriedly got out of an empty bed seeing as though Harry was most likely watching TV from his lack of sleep or he was at the gym. He called out.  
  “Harry! You here?”  
  “Yeah in the kitchen.” Harry yelled back.  
  “Have you seen my black blazer?” He asked putting on a maroon button up tucking it into his skinny black jeans, which made his ass look fantastic.  
  “You mean my blazer, but yes I’ll bring it you.” Louis sat back on the bed and slipped his feet into a pair of vans, Harry said that it was useless to get the same pair of shoes that were in different colors. Louis didn’t care. His shoe wardrobe was lacking.  
  “Here you go,” Harry said pulling the jumper off his shoulder. “Was in the bathroom behind the door.”  
  “Thanks,” Louis said pulling the jumper over his thin figure. “You gonna drop me off?” It had become a ritual if Harry needed to be dropped off somewhere Louis would take him, and vice versa. It was hard for Louis to get a grip of his changed life, many times while he and Harry were out, paparazzi would snap pictures of them. Later in the night there faces were plastered on the screen with a headline of ‘Louis Tomlinson and mystery boy’ or ‘A very hipster night out for these two’ that one got Harry because all they were doing was going into vintage shops looking for antique art works.  
   “You know I am, I might hang out for a bit if that’s ok.” Harry said grabbing a bandana and wrapping it around his head perfectly.  
   “That’s fine, Niall said there was going to be a press conference.”  
 Together they walked out into the London gloom and got in there car speeding off as they realized that it was already 9:15, even though Louis was the CEO he couldn’t just show up late and let his staff think it was okay only for him to do, he has morals.  
***

 Most of the day was filled with interviews which we more focused on his ‘new thing’ or his accident. He didn’t care much, but it was annoying that no one asked about the company. Niall called it a day after lunch saying that more people have bought more of the software today, than they have sold in the past 6 months. As they walked out of the building Louis decided that he, Niall, and Harry would go to Fabric, a dance club with a great party scene to get completely smashed. Louis felt accomplished he was welcomed by his employees, people in the press conference didn’t hassle him too much, most of all he remembered the day when he and Niall launched the company. Slowly his memories were coming back his doctor told him to not be worried if he became flustered after a memory coming back because it showed that his brain was improving.

 That night as everyone was getting completely wrecked at the London night club, Harry pulled Louis onto the dance floor grabbing his waist and pulling him close.  
   “Lou, I’m so proud of you baby.” Harry says into Louis’ ear, the smaller boy was slowing grinding on Harrys taller frame.  
   “Yeah?” Louis questioned, he was a mess, any time he has more than 3 shots of tequila he gets horny his dick was already hardening from Harry’s breath tickling his ear.  
   “Of course baby, turn around I want to look at you.” Harry said. Louis stopped dancing and turned so that his body was flush against Harry’s. He slipped his muscular thigh in between Harry’s.  
   “Harry…can we go?” Louis said grinding down on making his dick ach with the movement. He could feel Harry starting to get hard.  
   “Keep doing that,” Harry said running his hands up and down Louis smaller frame, every now and again squeezing his bum. “I want you to come from dry humping my leg, look at me baby.”  
 Louis looked up into his boyfriends eyes and bit his lip making it bleed from the pressure. He rocked his hips slowly then quickened his pace. “C’mon babe no one is going to hear you this place is so crowded.”  
 Louis lost control and whined as Harry slipped his hand into his pants and started to run his finger over his aching hole. Louis’ head fell onto Harry’s chest as he moaned loudly. He rutted against Harry’s thigh and pressed himself into Harry’s finger.  
   “Harry…more I need more.” His head rested against Harry’s shoulder.  
   “I got you baby, I want you come from not being touched,” Harry said removing his hand. “Come from daddy talking dirty to you.”  
   “Mmm Harry please.” Louis said his hips moving faster.  
   “Look at you baby fucking yourself on my leg, getting all worked up from your dick rubbing against those tight jeans, everyone can see you being a filthy little whore for your daddy.”  
   “Ha-daddy I’m…” Louis lifted his head and plastered his lips to Harry’s, still riding the taller boy’s thigh working through his high. He kissed Harry hard before pulling off and staring wide eyed at the boy.  
   “Lou you’re so amazing.” Harry said kissing the small boys flushed face. “Was that okay?”  
   “Yes, god yes.” Louis said looking around to see if people were starring. “I…come closer to me… I like that people could see me…”  
Harry smiled “You like getting off knowing that people can see you.” Louis nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him over to an empty table. “Now that I know we can keep the curtains open in the bedroom.”  
“Shut up you snob.” Louis said pulling Harry back in for a kiss. He put his hand high up on Harry’s thigh using his pinkie to softly touch his noticeable erection. Harry moved closer Louis never breaking the kiss. He rubbed Harry’s dick through the denim.  
“Babe lets go home, I’m not into people watching me.” Harry said leaning back.  
“You’re a proper dick Harry.” Louis said smiling. He loved this boy.  
***

 The next few days were filled with happiness and sometimes slight confusion. Louis and Niall had business meetings planned out for the next two weeks, they both decided that they would make their software available internationally.  
   “Niall, when was the last time you had a proper fuck?” Harry asked casually as they sat in Louis and Niall’s conjoined office. It had been almost every day that they had lunch together.  
   “What are we talking about, like a relationship fuck or a one night stand?” Niall replied dipping his hot wing in ranch.  
   “Both.”  
   “I’d have to say about a month.”  
   “Are you looking for something serious?”  
   “Nah just flings,” Niall said wiping his hands. “Although I’ve been talking to this girl, she’s more of a booty call you know”  
   “H it’s useless trying to get him to admit he’s in love.” Louis said hoping off his desk to stretch out.  
   “I never said I was in love.”  
   “Yeah okay mate you and Babs are always talking.”  
   “Not true!”  
   “Niall last weekend when we were at that club, she just magically appeared.” Harry said.  
   “Yeah and then when we at dinner a few nights ago she shows up, either she is stalking you, or you invite her places.” Louis stated giving Niall a serious look.  
   “Lad’s Babs is…im not going to say it Lou….she’s…” Niall was starting to blush. “Fine were dating but she doesn’t want to fuck because she wants to settle down, so I haven’t had sex with my model girlfriend.”  
   “Ha, Lou give me my money.” Harry said standing up.  
   “Haz not now,” Louis said pointing his finger at Harry who sat down. “Niall are you saying that you’re going to marry her?”  
   “Probably, I don’t know. You two are right dicks, this was a bet?”  
   “No”  
   “Yes”  
   “Harry why would you say that.”  
   “Louis you know I can’t lie.”  
Niall strode over to them and punched them both in the arms. “I hate you both.”  
***  
 Harry never really understood how he fell for Louis or why for that matter. They bonded over something special, maybe for the fact that Louis needed someone to want him and Harry wanted someone to need him. They clicked like The Doctor and his companions or Sherlock and John. Somehow they worked so well that people loved it.  
 One day as Harry was working on a project with Greg, when the assistant walked into the office.  
   “Mr. James Louis is here would you like me to send him?”  
   “Of course why would even ask, Sarah?”  
   “I’m sorry sir,” She looked back. “Louis you can come in now” Sarah opened the door wider letting in a petite man with delicate features, his cheek bones could tear through paper Harry thought.  
 Harry was thinking other things about how he’d like to wreck Louis on this desk, but he was torn from his train of thought when Louis spoke.  
   “Greg, when was the last time this places was cleaned.” He said stacking papers neatly. “Also I wont be home for dinner.”  
   “What? Why not, please stop stacking papers, look at me Lou.”  
   “I’m… it doesn’t matter I’ll tell you later… could you take me somewhere?”  
   “Um I’m swamped I can’t leave the office right now, just take a cab.” Greg said going back to his computer.  
   “Actually I’m leaving now, I could take you.” Harry finally spoke up. “I mean if that’s okay with you guys.”  
   “What’s your name?” Louis asked finally looking away from the papers.  
   “Harry Styles.”  
   “Louis Tomlinson, this pricks husband.” He stuck out his hand waiting for Harry to shake it.  
   “Pleasure to meet you Louis, I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
   “Sure you have, Greg doesn’t seem to notice that you’ve been holding my hand longer than necessary, and doesn’t even realize we’re talking.” Harry dropped his hand. Louis smiled then walked out of the office.  
   “Meet you outside.”  
   “Greg,” Harry said. “I’ll be on my way.” He walked out of the office after only getting a nod and hand brush off. He had no clue why he even worked with Greg, when they work together the spoke very little words only ever agreeing on design ideas  
 Louis was waiting for him in the lobby.  
   “So, uh where do you need a ride too?” Harry asked pressing the down arrow.  
   “Doncaster,” Louis said starring at Harry. “My mum needs my help.”  
   “Okay, uh do you mind if we get lunch before we leave, I’m quite hungry.” Harry said.  
   “Harry you don’t have to take me I’ll get on the train.” Louis said getting out of the way of people exciting the lift, then stepped on.  
   "No, it’s fine,” Harry said pressing the letter L button. “I’m just going to go home because it’s a Friday night and I have nothing to do.”  
 Louis shrugged.  
   “What are you doing this weekend?”  
   “Nothing.”  
   “Would like to stay in Donny with me? I could have the hotel put me down for two instead of one.”  
   “Sure.” Usually Harry didn’t shack up with his co-workers husband, since Greg didn’t care about Louis, Harry would. They drove to a small Indian take out place close to Harry’s before they left for Yorkshire.  
 The drive was exactly what Harry had hoped for. It’s like they were best friends from primary school. Louis already had multiple nicknames for Harry, and vice versa with Harry. They were comfortable with each other it was fascinating how quickly they became friends.  
   “Your mum is in a mental home?” Harry asked turning into a small village connected homes.  
   “I already told you Hazza, she is not all there I couldn’t just let her live on her own.”  
   “I thought you meant someone stayed with her at her home,” Harry said turning the radio down. “Not to sound like a dick, but I get freaked out by places like these. I’ve watched tv before I know what they do here.”  
 Louis gave him a-are-you-shitting-me look.  
   “Seriously, you sound like a mad-man.”  
   “Louis,” Harry said putting his hand on the smaller boy’s thigh. “I’m kidding you twat, now come on I want to meet your mum.” He pulled away and from the corner of his eye he seen Louis’ cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.  
***  
   “Mum, this is Harry.” Louis said strolling over to his mother’s bed side. She wore a pink gown that went to her feet. Her face looked young, like she didn’t belong in a place like this. Harry walked over as well, smiling.  
   “Oh, Lou he is cute, Johanna or Jo for short.” She held out her hand.  
   “Hello, I’m Harry but you can call me whatever you want.”  
 Louis smiled at their interaction. He has only known Harry for about three hours, and it’s felt like an entirety. With Greg, they were always arguing, never saying ‘I love you’. Louis was married for over four years now, and as of right now he wants a divorce.  
 Harry was getting along just fine with his mum. Smiling at her whenever she said something strange. How could one person change his life in the matter of hours? Why didn’t he love his husband anymore? He blinked his eyes a few time trying to pass off the tears.  
   “If you’ll just excuse me.” Louis said as his voice gave out a light sob.  
   “Lou what’s…” Harry’s voice silenced as he quickly walked out of the sterile room. He covered his mouth with his hand. Tears started to stream down his face, he pushed open the men’s bathroom door.  
 Louis screamed out in frustration, kicking the half full trash bin. All he wanted was for someone to love and hold him, Greg obviously wasn’t doing that. They haven’t had sex for the past six months. When they went out last week for a friend’s birthday party, Louis was not introduced as husband, in fact he wasn’t introduced as anything.  
He walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. He heard the bathroom door open and footsteps pad in.  
  “I’m fine just had wee.” Louis said wiping his tears away with a wet hand towel.  
   “Louis, I um you sure?” Harry said biting his lip like he was holding back something.  
   “Yeah, wanna see if mum wants to leave this hell-hole?” Louis said shifting his gaze from Harry’s mouth.  
   “Yeah,” Harry said holding the door open for the smaller boy. “After you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow my tumblr hipsterpls for more updates on this story and others coming soon!! thank you comment or message me if you like the story


End file.
